Falling Down
by HaraNoHana
Summary: Cœur de samouraï perdu à jamais dans une désillusion urbaine multicolore. GinZura.


_Disclaimer : _Les Disclaimer sont un peu comme les Justaways. Et un Justaway est juste un Justaway._  
><em>

_Pairing : _GinZura principalement , avec quelques épices variés._  
><em>

_Musique : _Miyavi - Papa Mama Nozomare nu Baby

_Note : _C'est bizarre. C'est sans doute OCC. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu manger pour arriver à cela. L'idée d'un Gintoki x Katsura me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. J'avais dans la tête un scénario assez simple. Un plan fixe dans un motel reculé d'Edo. Une introspection psychologique comme je les aime. Enfin , le mieux à faire serait de le lire simplement. Bonne lecture._  
><em>

* * *

><p>Les rayons hurlant de l'aube déchiraient presque l'intérieur de la misérable pièce. Et incendiaient d'or ses boucles d'argents , contraste saisissant. La tête encore posée sur l'un des oreillers chiffonnés du lit double étroit , il fixait l'intérieur du galetas sans le voir. Il le connaissait si bien qu'il aurait pu en redessiner les contours sans peine , les yeux fermés. La nuance crue des murs jaunâtres étaient comme désagréablement gravée sur l'intérieur de ses paupières. Il ne se souvenait même plus de comment ils avaient trouvé un jour refuge dans cet hôtel miteux à la lisière de la pauvreté de la ville , loin du quartier Kabuki.<p>

_Ils_.

Ses prunelles désabusées se posèrent sur le dos nu de la silhouette masculine assise sur le matelas. La brise soufflant par la fenêtre dérangeait paresseusement la chevelure sombre et régulière. Cascade d'ébène fascinante. Il se surprit à le détailler intensément. De légères cicatrices proliféraient sur son épiderme et quelques ecchymoses y qui fleurissaient comme sur un jardin étrange. Il les compta , par habitude. C'était un réflexe presque quotidien qui l'aidait à se réajuster sur la réalité. Qui le préparait à se replonger dans le monde qu'il connaissait. Ou plutôt à ce que la vérité ne vienne replanter ses crocs dans sa gorge.

- Combien de temps allons nous encore jouer cette comédie , Gintoki ?

Sa voix sérieuse et lasse lui parvint doucement aux oreilles. Une voix aux mélodies jadis lointaines et orientales , mystérieuses et voilées. Un souvenir au creux de sa mémoire qui lui renvoya des nuits chaudes et brûlantes , où le murmure de ses gémissements retentissait en lui comme une euphonie suave. Son propriétaire se retourna lentement vers lui. Il pu enregistrer le visage fin et grave , le port de tête altier , et le regard olivâtre presque inquisiteur. Katsura Kotaro avait posé haut la question qu'il se posait tout bas. Mais peu lui importait.

_Il avait abandonné toute idée de cohésion depuis bien longtemps._

Ils se retrouvaient ici de temps à l'autre. Quand ils avaient le temps. Lorsque lui-même avait un moment de temps libre sans les gosses et que Zura n'était pas chassé par le Shinsengumi. Autrement dit .. Moins souvent qu'ils ne le désiraient. Mais il n'y avait qu'ici qu'ils pouvaient enfin se retrouver pleinement. Les quartiers vétustes et oubliés du monde qu'ils arpentaient devenaient alors une vaste toile où ils pouvaient à loisir redessiner les arabesques d'un éden qu'ils avaient connu naguère. Rejouer les actes d'une romance perdue à travers les années.

- Nous ne sommes plus des adolescents perdus dans le cœur d'une bataille folle , tu sais ?

C'était vrai. Ils n'étaient plus ces enfants qui avaient vus leur jeunesse violée par une guerre aussi sanglante qu'irréelle. L'arrivée des Amantos sur Terre avait été aussi brusque qu'impossible. Tout le pays était tombé comme un vulgaire château de carte soufflé par un vent insoupçonné. Et les samouraïs qu'ils étaient n'avaient pas pesés lourd dans la bataille , malgré leurs survies actuelle. Les frontières de leur monde avait juste été complètement ravagées. Ça avait laissé ces séquelles sur le petit groupe qu'ils formaient.

_Surtout sur lui-même._

Les souvenirs s'entrechoquaient désormais dans sa tête comme le fracas des épées de jadis. Il se revoyait. Depuis le tout début. Déjà enfant perdu entre les cadavres. Déjà en train de se battre pour sa vie. Le Demon Blanc le consumant déjà de l'intérieur. Et c'était dans un autre innombrable champ de bataille qu'il l'avait rencontré. _Cet homme_. Son visage s'était effacé avec le temps tel l'encre de chine sous la pluie drue. Mais ses actions et ses leçons avaient forgés ses propres os. Cet homme qui l'avait recueilli. Son professeur. Son maitre. Un grognement las gronda dans sa gorge.

_L'homme dont il ne pourrait jamais venger la mort._

- Tu es aussi buté que _lui_ parfois.

Un frisson profond surgit en lui. Il savait pertinemment de qui il voulait parler bien-sûr. Son nom résonnait dans son corps comme un accord dérangeant. Détesté. _Regretté_. Le garçon qui avait été son camarade et son meilleur rival. Celui pour qui il avait eu une estime forcée mais qu'il avait pourtant admiré inconsciemment. Celui qui avait été son ami. Et qui était désormais son ennemi. _Leur ennemi commun_. Il revoyait leurs visages adolescents. Les yeux riants de Sakamoto. La beauté noble de Katsura. Son propre esprit insondable. Et la ferveur de Takasugi.

_La folie encrée en Takasugi_.

Cela avait du arriver ce soir-là probablement. Lorsqu'il avait couché avec son amant pour la première fois. Dans ce temple en ruine , où ils avaient trouvé tout les quartes refuge. Les derniers survivants sous des étoiles moqueuses. La nuit était si belle. Il faisait si calme qu'il ne pouvait dormir. C'était comme .. Ensorcelant. Il ne savait même plus comme cela s'était produit. Trop de tension accumulée , et la présence de Zura , Zura et ses yeux de grège si hautains , Zura si lointain de vous qu'il en devenait stupidement désirable à un point de non-retour .. Perdus ensemble dans le carnage sanguinolent.

_Zura qui lui ressemblait tellement._

Les dés avait alors été jetés. Les astres avaient décidés que cela devait être _lui_. Katsura et lui. Cela n'avait pas été prémédité. Ils n'y pouvaient rien. Comment aurait-ils pu deviner cela dans une amitié entre quartes garçons qui avaient grandis ensemble , en pleine guerre .. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible qu'ils soient mutuellement tombés amoureux .. _Non_. L'ironie du sort n'était pas là. Elle était dans le fait que Takasugi lui aussi était tombé _amoureux_.

_Cruelle ironie entrainant le pire_.

Takasugi avait sans doutes depuis toujours aimé Zura. Et certainement bien lui-même aussi. Était-il possible de désirer deux personnes à la fois ? .. Bien sur que oui. Il n'avait pas comprit que le cœur de son camarade s'était brisé à jamais lorsqu'il les avait vu sortir ensemble sous la pâleur morte de la pleine lune cette nuit là. Il n'avait pas comprit pourquoi il était soudainement partit. Qu'il les avait quitté sans un regard dès que la victoire ennemie avait sonné. Il n'avait pas comprit que cela avait définitivement ouvert la boite de pandore enfouie au creux de son être .. Que c'était par son entière faute.

_Et il en était tellement désolé_.

- On a une vie maintenant , je te ferais rappeler. Tu compte vraiment traiter cette pauvre fille ainsi longtemps ?

Des images plus récentes surgirent. C'était vrai. Il étaient à Edo depuis bien longtemps maintenant que cette guerre était terminée. Tranquillement installés dans leur trentaine , dans leur boulot , et surtout avec leurs compagnes respectives. Zura avait rencontré Ikumatsu alors qu'il échappait une fois de plus au Shinsengumi. Son cœur à lui avait véritablement frémi à Yoshiwara lorsqu'il avait rencontré la déesse lunaire. Il en avait apparemment été de même pour Tsukuyo. C'était tendre et rassurant. Mais c'était différent de la passion qui le rongeait depuis des années.

_Ce n'était pas comparable à tout ce que Katsura attachait à lui_.

Il avait envie de passer ses doigts dans la lourde et soyeuse cascade de jais. Il avait envie d'attirer ce corps tiède à lui , de s'oublier une nouvelle fois dans la sensation qu'impliquait le fait de l'avoir pour lui seul .. Il n'était pas fait pour vivre une vie comme celle qu'il vivait. Mais il l'acceptait malgré tout. Il avait toujours tout accepté. Refuser de sombrer dans la folie. De vivre d'une vengeance aveugle. Tout cela car il pouvait continuer d'avoir Zura auprès de lui. Une pensée lui vint à l'esprit. Que ce serait-il passé si ce soir là , c'était par Takasugi que Zura s'était laissé aimer ?

_Si c'était lui qui avait perdu un œil ?_

Takasugi aurait-il prit sa place actuelle dans sa propre existence ? Aurait-il voulu le sauver , comme lui-même avait désiré sauver Takasugi ? Ces questions perpétuelles lui bousillaient le cerveaux comme une tumeur maligne. Celles de Zura l'étaient plus encore. Tombant dans le silence morne d'une carcasse vide. Un corps brisé s'efforçant de vivre , juste pour ses beaux yeux marrons. Un être qui vivait de la façon la plus nonchalante possible , afin de cacher les profondeurs terribles derrière la surface blanche.

- Tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre dans notre passé , Gintoki ..

Zura le regardait avec une expression qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue. Il semblait près à s'envoler comme un oiseau qui aurait détruit les barreau de sa cage. Il se demanda brutalement si lui aussi avait pensé un instant baiser avec Takasugi lors de leurs ébats. Est-ce que cela aurait été mieux si cela ne s'était jamais produit ? Zura le détestait-il parce qu'il avait été celui qui avait brisé leurs vies ? Il n'ouvrit cependant jamais les lèvres. Il aurait juste tellement voulu le serrer contre lui , le supplier de ne pas partir. De rester à tout jamais près de lui.

_De rester raviver son passé meurtri avant qu'il ne succombe avec lui_.

Cœur de samouraï perdu à jamais dans une désillusion urbaine multicolore. Il le regarda rassembler négligemment ses longs cheveux aile de corbeau sur son épaule nue. Se rhabiller lentement. Les rayons de l'aurore naissante jouant sur sa peau nacrée. _Tu es tellement beau , Zura_. Les secondes coulèrent en accéléré , pour que finalement , son ombre fugace passe le seuil , tel une brise d'automne .. La porte s'était silencieusement refermée.

_Il savait pertinemment qu'il avait raison._


End file.
